One Night at the Planet
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Chloe/Oliver fic. Oliver enlists Chloe's help, since Cyborg is busy. While waiting for her to get his info, he decides to do a little experiment. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Chloe/Oliver fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Smallville. _

_..._

_A/N: Just a quick one, a small moment between the two while Chloe is doing some research for him. _

_Takes place middle of season 6, without Jimmy in the picture, though. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"I need the information as soon as you can get it," Oliver told her, standing behind her as she clicked away on the keyboard in front of her.

"I am going as fast as I can," Chloe assured him, knowing that it was a matter of vital importance. With Victor in the middle of another Justice League mission, Oliver needed Chloe's skills. Patience, however, was not one of his strong suits. After nearly a solid minute of his foot tapping impatiently on the floor, Chloe whirled around to face him. "You know what, you're not helping. I can't work with you hovering over my shoulder like that, so just sit down, or something. At least stop making that stupid racket with your foot!" She stared at him for another second before returning to the keyboard.

Oliver was slightly put-off by her snappy tone, but stopped tapping his foot on the floor. He wasn't used to that side of her ... as of yet, she'd only been too happy to help out with him and his team. Something was off tonight. He uncrossed his arms, the leather on his costume making a small noise in response. They were in the middle of the daily planet - after hours - so he kept his hood and shades on.

Chloe sighed, her fingers clicking and clacking in almost rapid-fire succession, desperate to get the information that Oliver needed so that he could leave her in peace once again. One of these times, he was going to realize the effect that he had on her, and she didn't want her stupid hormones to get in the way of him asking her for help. She was thrilled that he asked her for her help.

Oliver remained behind her, but moved slightly to the side a bit. He regarded her with thoughtful eyes, trying to ascertain what had changed; why she was suddenly so short with him. He had a hunch, but he didn't want to bring it up, and then be wrong about it. So, he decided to put it to a little test.

He casually took another step forward, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes flickered in his direction, but she didn't cease her movements.

Next, he flexed his hands out, placing one on the back of her chair, while the other rested on the desk in front of him. This move caused him to bend forward, placing him only a couple inches away from her face.

Her fingers paused ever so slightly, and when they returned their movements, they were considerably slower. Was that the phantom trace of a blush climbing up her cheeks?

When she didn't say anything, he exhaled in a quiet flow of air, and then breathed in through his nose, taking in her scent. It was heavenly. He tilted his head slightly to the side, angling for the smell of her shampoo.

Chloe could feel each and every one of his movements, but didn't know what to make of them. Did he know what he was doing? Was he screwing with her, trying to get back at her for being so snippy with him? She didn't know, but it was definitely making her nervous. She really hoped that he couldn't tell she was blushing. Her keystrokes continued, and then she clicked the mouse a couple times, moving it around the screen. Then she pulled her hand back, just sitting in her seat.

"Did you get it?" Oliver asked, almost upset that his little game might be coming to an end.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I just programmed the search with the parameters you gave me. Now we just have to wait for the results," she told him.

Oliver nodded, not moving from her side. "How long?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, very aware of how close he was to her. "Could be a minute, could be an hour. I have no way of knowing how long it will take to search the database."

He nodded once more, getting a bit more comfortable. "Well, I guess we have some time to kill, then?"

Chloe pursed her lips together, nodding her head slowly. "I suppose."

His fingers tapped casually on the back of the chair, moving them a small amount at a time, until the tips of his first two fingers were resting against her back.

Chloe remained still in her seat, trying to figure out what was happening.

Oliver leaned just a little bit closer to Chloe, ready to breathe in her intoxicating scent once more, when she suddenly rounded on him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a speedy voice.

"What?" Oliver replied, caught off-guard.

Chloe quirked her eyebrows at him. "What," she repeated, "are you doing?"

Oliver thought quickly, figuring he must have been wrong in thinking that she was attracted to him. "Just stretching out my back," he replied. "This job can get a bit tense."

Chloe nodded, unconvinced. She could feel it in the ways his eyes had been looking over her - those shades didn't hide as much as he thought - and she wasn't about to let him get away with that answer. It had been a long time - too long - since she'd ... well, had a satisfying 'conversation', shall we say. And who better than the leather-clad, green-loving, man of her dreams to ... converse with?

The next time he glanced her way, Chloe didn't say anything. She didn't ask him what he was doing, or why. She simply turned in her chair, stood up, and invaded his personal space. It wasn't that daunting considering her inferior height, but it didn't take much to pull him down to her with a hand on the back of his neck, and effectively seal her lips over his.

Oliver was surprised, but didn't fight it. He kissed her back with equal fervor, his gloved hands slipping around her back to grip the flesh of her hips, feeling her moan against him when he pulled her closer.

Chloe was soaring on cloud 9. It was such an amazing feeling, and she wished that she hadn't waited until now to do this. He was a damn good kisser!

Oliver angled her back against the desk, not wasting a single moment. He'd been wanting to do this for a while, but had restrained himself. Few women could deal with the stress of dating a billionaire, let alone one who was constantly leaving to save innocent people from some horrendous fate. But Chloe was different. Chloe knew exactly who he was, knew exactly what she would be getting herself into. Not only could she handle it with Clark, sometimes it seemed as though Clark wouldn't be where he was without Chloe.

He wanted that. He wanted to have that kind of relationship with her. Not the 'friendship' that she and Clark had, but the dependability aspect. He wanted them to be able to count on each other, he wanted her to be the girl he stuck around for.

All these thoughts rushed through his head, but didn't distract him from sliding one hand up the side of her shirt, feeling her milky, soft flesh against the tips of his fingers. He wanted - needed - more.

Chloe couldn't have agreed more, and just as her hands pressed between them and slid the zipper down on his uniform, the computer beeped, announcing that it had finished its search.

There was a long pause, in which the room was filled with heavy breathing.

Finally, Oliver stepped away from Chloe.

She right herself, standing up straight and smoothing out her clothes. She forced herself to look back at the computer, sorting through the results. Finding what she wanted, she relayed the information to Oliver.

"Thanks," he replied softly, not sure what else to say. "I'd better get on it."

Chloe nodded her head, wishing that he could have stayed longer ... but he had a job to do, and she wasn't one to stand in the way of a hero saving lives. "Yeah, you're right."

Oliver fixed his zipper, the sound echoing in the empty room around them. He shifted awkwardly, turning to leave. At the last second though, he turned around and made his way back to her desk.

Chloe heard his change in movement, and turned around just in time to feel his lips slide over hers once more. The kiss was quick, and full of passion, leaving her breathless when he pulled away.

"My place, three hours?" he suggested. The mission would take him two - at most - and he was confident he could get back to his apartment in Metropolis before then.

Chloe grinned, nodding her head. "Sounds good."

Oliver grinned, turning on his voice-distorter. "I'll be there will bells on," he joked, making his way out of the Daily Planet.

Chloe smiled at that, rolling her eyes and turning back to the computer. She erased all evidence of the search, not wanting anyone to know that she'd been there doing a project for Green Arrow.

As she made her way to her place to 'get ready' for the rest of the evening, she couldn't help the grin that was constantly plastered to her face. When she'd began the evening, she'd thought at most she would help Oliver take down a bad guy or two. But now this? This was definitely a pleasant change of events. She so wished that she'd acted on her feelings for him sooner ... tonight promised to be one hell of a night, if those kisses were anything to go by.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I just love this pairing! I was so upset to read that Alison wasn't going to be a full cast member for the 10th season. Chloe is half of the reason why I watch the show at all, she's such a great character. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
